Toy Freddy
(Może szukałeś/aś Freddy'ego Fazbear'a z pierwszej części gry?) Toy Freddy to animatronik w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Jest to odnowiona wersja Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Wygląd Toy Freddy jest brązowym animatronikiem o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia, z jasnobrązowym brzuchem, twarzą i uszami. Ma czarny nos, miejsca na wąsy i brwi, oraz krótkie rzęsy i niebieskie oczy (albo czarne). Jak inne nowe animatroniki ma zarumienione policzki. Twarz Toy Freddy'ego jest bardziej płaska i szersza niż u jego pierwowzoru. Jego usta i zęby bardziej przypominają ludzkie. Wydaje się też być "najszerszy" z animatroników, jego ciało jest pokaźnych rozmiarów w porównaniu do odpowiednika. Nosi czarną muszkę z dwoma guzikami pod nią, czarny kapelusz z czerwoną opaską oraz mikrofon w prawej ręce. Oczy Toy Freddy'ego są podobne do oczu innych animatroników, lecz kiedy wejdzie do biura zmieniają kolor na czarny. Zachowanie Tak jak jego poprzednik, Toy Freddy jest bardzo nieaktywny. Zaczyna w Show Stage, potem przemieszcza się do Game Area. Dalej idzie do korytarza naprzeciwko biura. Opóźnić jego wejście do biura można latarką. Kiedy Toy Freddy wejdzie do biura musimy założyć Maskę Freddy'ego, dzięki której nas ominie. Jeśli za późno włożymy maskę Toy Freddy zniknie i po kilku sekundach (nawet jeżeli mamy założoną Maskę Freddy'ego) nastąpi jego Jumpscare Jeśli nie uda nam się go odpędzić może siłą zdjąć nam maskę bądź opuścić monitor co poskutkuje śmiercią. Tak jak inne zabawkowe animatroniki, Toy Freddy nie jest zbyt aktywny w późniejszych nocach. Ponownie staje się aktywny w nocy piątej. Ciekawostki * Toy Freddy jest jednym z sześciu odpowiedników Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Drugim jest Golden Freddy, trzecim Shadow Freddy, czwartym Phantom Freddy,a piątym Purple Freddy z trzeciej wersji gry, który występuje tylko w minigrach. Szóstym i ostatnim odpowiednikiem jest Nightmare Freddy. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który może wrócić na scenę w trakcie nocy. * Jeśli klikniemy jego plakat z napisem "Celebrate!", rozlegnie się to samo zatrąbienie, które występuje podczas wykonywania tej czynności we wszystkich częściach gry. Czynność ta działa także na wersji mobilnej. * Toy Freddy, tak jak jego poprzednik, trzyma mikrofon gdy poluje na bohatera. * Jego jumpscare jest podobny do tego, który posiada Freddy w pierwszej części, oraz Phantom Freddy w trzeciej części. * Toy Freddy jest bardziej aktywny w wersji mobilnej. * Toy Freddy, w przeciwieństwie do Toy Chici, pokazuje swoje oczy od endoszkieletu dopiero, gdy widzimy go w biurze. * Według ankiety przeprowadzonej wśród graczy, Toy Freddy jest najmniej lubianym animatronikiem, jednak nie jest to spowodowane jego działaniem - jest po prostu często ignorowany i nie wyróżnia się zbytnio, od innych, choć powinien być on główną postacią w grze. * Toy Freddy jest jednym z czterech animatroników które nie mają do odblokowania pluszaków lub figurek z Custom Night. Pozostali to Toy Chica , The Mangle i The Puppet . * Toy freddy jest jednym z czterech animaronów które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu drugim jest Mangle trzecim Bonnie a czwartym Freddy Fazbear * Toy Freddy jest jedynym toy animatronikiem który wymaga natychmiastowego założenia maski gdy wejdzie do biura. Galeria Toy Freddy.png Toy freddy in game area.png Toy freddy is coming.png 185px-ToyFreddyInTheHall.png ToyFreddyJumpscare.gif ToyBonnieMinigame.png TF_Icon.png ToyFreddyBlackEyes.png 185px-ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png OfficeToyFreddy.png freeeeeeedy.jpg Fnaf 2 toy freddy jumpscare by crueldude100-d86gyv3.png Toy freddy is coming.png http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Postacie# Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Freddy'ego Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 2